Status Report
by HelleBoreHunt
Summary: Soundwave has been gone on a mission for a while. Starscream wants to know what he's been up to. It's all fluff really.


**A/N: I wanted fluffy Soundwave/Starscream. Also inspired by this: fledglingsandinklings . tumblr post /57106121802/ imagineyourotp-imagine-person-a-waiting-on-the#not es (remove the spaces)  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
****Warnings: Fluff. Starscream being Starscream.**

Starscream tapped his pede on the ground, arms crossed over his cockpit as he waited for the ship to land. It was a small speck on the horizon now, growing larger every moment. A few others milled about, waiting to greet those returning. Starscream huffed. How something like camaraderie of all things could survive in the Decepticon army was beyond him.

Starscream was shaken from his thoughts by the hiss of the ship slowly descending. He watched as it hovered for a moment over the landing pad, before dropping with a _thump_. Starscream winced, the vibrations through the landing pad shaking his body and making many others fall over. With another hiss the door unlocked and slowly dropped down to allow the passengers to disembark. Starscream stood still as the small crew eagerly stepped out into the waiting arms of their friends and lovers. Starscream fought the urge to roll his optics. Finally, the last soldier exited the pad, leaving only Starscream. He glared into the depths of the ship, waiting, until finally a red glow appeared.

"Took you long enough." he sneered.

Soundwave looked around the landing pad, seemingly analyzing every inch before facing Starscream. "Megatron: absent?"

Starscream rolled his optics. "Dead, for all I care." He turned, and made a grand gesture with his servo. "He's off somewhere, I'm sure. I didn't bother asking."

Soundwave didn't comment, stepping down the ramp. For such a large bot, he moved very quietly. He made to walk past Starscream, but a servo clamped on his upper arm.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Soundwave tilted his helm. "Soundwave: going to-"

"Give me a report, yes?"

Soundwave stared at him. Starscream released him, and headed to the entrance to the base. "I expect a full status report as soon as one can be readied, Soundwave."

"Soundwave: does not need to give Starscream a report."

"Oh?" Starscream looked at him over his shoulder. "I am your superior officer, yes? And, while Megatron is away, the highest ranking officer of the Decepticons." he turned fully to face him. "So if not to me, who would you turn one in to?" Smirk firmly in place, Starscream turned on his heel and sashayed into the base.

The knock on the door of Starscream's quarters a few groons later was not unexpected. He looked up from his project, and briefly entertained the notion that Megatron might have returned and be on the other side. Dismissing the thought (because if it was he wouldn't have a door at this point), he sent the command for it to unlock.

"Enter."

Soundwave entered, the door closing silently behind him and locking automatically. Starscream turned from his project, rising to stand in front of him.

"Yes, Soundwave?"

Soundwave tilted his helm. "Starscream: wished for status report. Status:" There was a click, and suddenly Starscream's back met the floor with a _clang _as several small bodies tackled him all at once. Soundwave's face appeared above his, mask retracted to show the small smile usually hidden away. "We missed you."

Starscream scoffed as Ratbat clambered up his shoulder vent and perched on his helm. "I can tell." he noted dryly.

"Aw, c'mon Screamer! Ya know ya missed us too!" Frenzy chirped from his sprawl over the Seeker's right thigh. Rumble nodded from the left.

Starscream sighed dramatically and rolled his optics. "I guess I might have missed you. Maybe."

The twins protested, but not strongly. Ravage rubbed his helm against Starscream's palm, purring. Starscream sat up, rubbing his servo down Ravage's back. Soundwave sat behind him, wrapping his arms tight around his waist and pulling him so his back rest against Soundwave's front. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw chirped at him from where they sat on Soundwave's shoulders. Starscream tilted his helm back, cooing and rubbing against them.

Soundwave pressed kisses along his neck, nuzzling him in between. Starscream practically melted, his engine giving a pleased hum.

"You know, we both have work to do."

"Suggestion: silence. Soundwave: missed you greatly. Has no intentions of moving from this spot any time soon."

Starscream's laughter echoed throughout half the base.


End file.
